


Use Your Words

by von_gelmini, witchway



Series: Messages Interludes [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: Then Tony did the thing that made him love this position so much. He held Peter close enough that he could feel the pressure of his smooth, firmly muscled chest against his broader, scarred one. And he could feel that pressure against the arc reactor.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Messages Interludes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is set within the same universe as the [Messages series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558027), but isn't an essential part of that story. There may be more of these little PWP interludes coming because we've become very fond of the Messages versions of Peter and Tony.

Peter hadn’t considered himself ‘inexperienced’ for quite some time. What could he say? Columbia was… educational to say the least. The random generic freshman classes he endured not so much, but the nightlife? Let’s just say Nightlife Was Good. Within a _week_ after he had moved into the dorms, Peter had found some gentlemen his age in a similar situation as himself. Alone, a little overwhelmed at that prospect, and _very_ eager for (1) comfort and (2) an education they hadn’t been able to obtain in their hometown. As absurdly easy as his course load was, it became obvious to him why people flunked out of college their first year. There was just so much to learn, and just so many eager young men (some of them very!attractive) to learn it with.

But all of that melted away in Tony’s arms.

Like being an expert on the planet Venus and walking into a planetarium with a view of the entire galaxy (and multiple other galaxies to boot!) on display. Nothing he had learned at Columbia had prepared him for going to bed with Tony Stark.

That was the thought that flitted through his head (as much as any thoughts _could_ stay in his head) as he lay underneath and let Tony work his magic. ‘Nothing I ever did with the boys at Columbia prepared me for going to bed with Tony Stark’. And then he couldn’t think at all.

Peter was clearly enjoying himself to some extent when Tony lifted him off the bed and settled him onto his lap. The boy’s cock was hard and he was panting and moaning his repeated ‘ohgodtony’ moans. But his body wasn’t relaxed. He wasn’t quite setting into the new position. Tony sat back, more on his heels, giving him a more upward angle if not a more comfortable position for himself.

The way he had his arms wrapped around Peter, his hands splayed out across his back, holding him close. It wasn’t like when the kid was riding him. Peter wasn’t in control of this position, Tony was. The way he held Peter so tightly, the way he moved him instead of letting him move himself. And it wasn’t fast or hard or particularly deep. He rocked gently, using his thighs to rise and fall at the pace he wanted.

Then Tony did the thing that made him love this position so much. He held Peter close enough that he could feel the pressure of his smooth, firmly muscled chest against his broader, scarred one. And he could feel that pressure against the arc reactor.

Sitting in Tony’s lap and being fucked that way was certainly not outside Peter’s experience (they had, after all, done that on their second day together, at Peter’s insistence.) But being moved into that position _while Tony was still inside him_ made his eyes go wide. He covered well, of course (he was _four nights_ past being a virgin thank-you-very-much!) and held on for the ride, his eyes half-closed, his mouth hanging open. (Okay, maybe he wasn’t covering very well.)

Tony slid his hand up into Peter’s hair. “Does it feel good, baby?” He said quietly. “Holding you like this?”

Peter moaned.

“Mmm, yeah, but do you _like_ it?” He raised up a little further, not going as deep as Peter had objected to their second night, but deeper than he had been. Still moving slowly. The position had Peter’s cock trapped between them more closely than it was when they were face to face. He wasn’t sure if it was too much stimulation.

Peter’s mouth sought out that mouth and kissed him for an answer.

“Gotta use your words, baby,” Tony said.

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but the only thing that came out was “OhmygodTony if you keep that up I’m gonna come on your stomach.” He blushed, his whole face turning red. Dammit why did Tony have to be so _good?_

Tony gave a little smirk. “Go on, Pete. Come on my stomach.” He rocked up again slowly, sliding Peter’s cock between them. Gasping a little himself at the pressure of Peter’s chest against his.

Being given permission should have helped, but it didn’t. Peter was embarrassed at the tiny sounds he was making now, tiny squeaks for every thrust, but was helpless to stop them. Oh god he was so close…

“Baby, you’re so hot and tight and you feel so good in my arms.” He moved shallowly within Peter. It was another reason he loved this position. If he wanted to, he could fuck hard and fast in it. But he could fuck like this too. Slow and gentle and taking a long time to build. And god, he couldn’t get enough of how Peter’s chest felt pressing against the arc reactor, causing that little shudder to work through him. “Put your arms around me, Pete. Hold onto me.” One of Tony’s hands caressed Peter’s upper back, sliding along his spine with firm pressure. The other held the small of it, just above the rise of the kid’s ass. There he pressed harder, keeping their stomachs together. Tony stroked Peter’s cock with the movement he made. “Hold on, baby, and make me messy.”

“Nononono _Tony_!” Peter cried out helplessly as he came, wrapping his arms around his lover in a crushing grip, but it was too late. He groaned and hid his head in the crook of Tony’s neck, kitten-weak. He couldn’t speak now. He wasn’t sure he’d ever speak again.

Tony ran his hand down Peter’s back, soothing him from the back of his head, fingers brushing through his curly hair, down his neck, running down his spine to his waist. Moving to the back of his head again, he nestled Peter more solidly into the crook of his neck, the place he liked so much. He liked it when his lovers communicated with him, spoke to him, even if it was only a word or three, spoken barely coherently. Tony thought of himself as a good lover. He was many years past the man who simply took what he wanted in bed, caring only that he didn’t hurt. He almost got off more on knowing that he’d made his partner feel good. Almost? Closer to entirely, he realized, feeling himself soften. Not from lack of desire, but from having been satisfied by something other than his own orgasm. Peter clinging to him, Peter crying out in pleasure. Peter coming apart in his arms. It bothered him that he needed for Peter to talk to him. It was pretty clear from the outset that the kid was enjoying himself. But it was also pretty clear from the kid’s first time, that if something was wrong, he wouldn’t say. It took until their second time on the sofa before Peter explained that while it ‘didn’t hurt’, it didn’t exactly feel great. It felt ‘weird’. Without Peter using his words, so to speak, Tony wouldn’t be able to tell between Peter tolerating something and enjoying it.

He thought about both situations. He was sure that there had to be signs he missed. Subtle but observable. He smiled to himself. It would take work. It would be a challenge to _learn_ Peter.

Peter had wiggled free of Tony’s softening erection, and now he was coming back to life, whimpering again and sneaking up a hand to caress Tony’s chin. “You made me come so fast,” he whispered shyly, nuzzling the side of Tony’s face. He looked down into Tony’s lap. “But you didn’t.”

“Baby, there’s more than one way to come. One of those is watching you enjoy yourself.” Tony smiled tenderly. He raised Peter’s face and kissed him lightly on the lips. “You can make it up to me later tonight. Or in the morning. Or tomorrow afternoon. Or after you come home from class. Or…” Tony left the rest hanging. He realized they were going to need a lot of practice. That was a good thing.

They had nothing but time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't leave more kudos, so leave a <3 as a 2nd one.
> 
> You've come this far, why not leave a comment? 
> 
> Comments are soooooooooo easy. Just cut and paste your favorite line!
> 
> Witchway's Starker blog on tumblr is [thestarkerisobvious](https://thestarkerisobvious.tumblr.com/).  
> Von's Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit us.


End file.
